StiCy Drabbles & One-Shots
by skylightblaze
Summary: Just some short Drabbles and One-shots to satisfy your StiCy needs.
1. Beauty

(✿◠‿◠)

* * *

**-=Chapter 1: Beautiful=-**

* * *

The guild doors to Fairy Tail burst open with a loud bang, attracting the attention of it's members as well. And much to Lucy's chagrin, out came Sting Eucliffe in all of his cocky-ass glory.

Thank god Lector isn't here to stroke his, already humongous, ego.

The Sabertooth mage searched around the room and bar for his intended target, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Heartfilia-bitch! Where are you?! I know you want me!" Sting smirked, knowing that he'll get his intended result from his silly little stunt.

The buxom blonde's shoulders shook in what seemed to be rage, when in reality, it was amusement. But for now, she'll just play along with his little shenanigans. "What do you want Bee-bitch?! First, you come into my house drunk. Second, you use cheap-ass pick-up lines on me. And now, you're here to repeat the second annoyance I listed off!"

"Hehe~ You know," He quickly made his way next to Lucy at the bar. "you can't spell beautiful without 'u'." The dragon slayer's smirk only widened, thinking he made the celestial spirit mage blush.

'Target acquired,' Lucy thought as she leaned in closer to Sting's shocked face. 'and... Fire.'

"Well~ Bee-bitch," The celestial mage leered at him, inching closer, until it came to a complete stop, confusing the already bewildered mage. "You can't spell beautiful without 'f' 'u' as well."

He blanched, his mouth agape.

* * *

**٩(˘◡˘)۶**

* * *

***BAM!***

**Hey guys! This is surprise one if you didn't guess right, or, you just didn't know. This little 'series' ****of**

**a sort will have fifty chapters and fifty only. Anyways, thanks for reading, favoriting, following,**

**and/or reviewing this Fic of mine. I truly appreciate it. Just know, I love you all from the tip**

**of my toes to the top of my heart ('Cause bottom is too depressing and mainstream).**

**I'm really sorry for not updating as well, I had the flu and the schoolwork piled**

**up as well (from being absent for 4 days). So~ Concealed for now will be**

**updated either tomorrow or Monday... yet again, sorry!**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**

* * *

**Oh, and by the way, this will be updated every 1-2 days, so yeah! If not, then I probably have a crap-ton of homework and/or stuff to complete. (As usual) But**

**hey! I'm trying, you know? **

**Byers!**


	2. Promises

• ( ≖.≖) •

* * *

**-=Promises=-**

* * *

Lucy opened the doors to Onyx Bar and plopped herself down onto one of the barstools near the bartender. Today was not her day.

_At all.  
__Goddamn..._

The lethargic mage waved the bartender over, "Get me a beer." and as the woman parted her lips to speak, Lucy beat her to it. "It doesn't matter which kind." She stalked off, grabbing a chilled mug from the freezer underneath the bar, and continued her job.

Today was the day, she was officially heartbroken and nearing the time of being kicked out of her apartment for lack of monthly payment. This wouldn't have happened if Juvia –unknowingly– slept with a taken man.

Her man to be specific. _Lyon._

Lucy thought that the stalkerish water mage was busy pursuing Gray, Fairy Tail's ice-make mage instead of Lamia Scale's. The buxom blonde's relationship with Lyon was discreet, as they both _did not _want a lecture from the very tiring Erza "Titania" Scarlet. Now she understands why. It was to simply bed Juvia and her, maybe both at the same time.

Disgusting bastard.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the clank of the glass mug on the wooden bar-top. "Oh, sorry. You were just lost in thought with such a sad expression on your face. I feel bad for you and for what happened…" Lucy looked up and saw the name tag that was clipped to her –rather skimpy– blouse. But hey, who was she to correct, it's obvious that her own clothing was quite revealing.

"Eren, is it?"

"Mm!"

The blonde inhaled deeply before continuing. "Thanks for your concern, but it was just a simple mishap that happened," She took a large sip of her beer and murmured, "Something that won't happen again anytime soon…"

But Eren heard that and sighed in slight understanding. "You know, I can clock in an early break if you'd like to talk about it?" The barmaid brought up a stool and ran a hair through her short, rich auburn hair and sat down, looking at her with large blue-green eyes that were focused intently on her chocolate-brown orbs.

"Are you sure? I mean– 'cause, ugh! Just– are you sure?" Lucy was happy that someone was actually _willing_ to listen.

Sure, she was surrounded with over-protective friends, but that still doesn't mean that they were wanting to listen to her ranting. But they'd tune in slightly on whatever the hell she was saying, though only to vent out her increasingly growing frustrations.

Giggling brought the celestial mage out of her musing and attracted her attention towards the angelic –practically heavenly– tittering.

Looking upward through thick lashes, Lucy saw the dainty hand of Eren's that was attempting –and so far failing miserably– to suppress her laughter. "A-ah, gomen gomen…" the bartender's perfectly sculpted brows furrowed together in faint confusion as to what the blonde in front of her name is.

"Lucy, Lucy of Fairy Tail." The two shook hands and gave each other a warm and welcoming smile.

"Okay, so… tell me the details." Eren's tone of voice converted from sweet to serious and poised to kill a dickwad.

Lucy smirked. "I will… after you grab a bottle of whiskey and rum." She chugged the rest of her beer down (of course Fairy Tail style) and practically slammed it onto the countertop.

Eren smirked back, jotting the order down onto her pad. "With pleasure, Lucy. The most expensive brand is on the house for you tonight."

The blonde mage simply responded with an almost feral grin and began to explain what happened in detail from start to finish.

* * *

"…and that's what –hic– happened." Lucy's cheeks were flushed from the large amount of alcohol consumption and slight embarrassment of chugging down two bottles of whiskey and rum in front of the whole bar.

Eren wasn't allowed to drink on the job and so drank the individual boxes of apple juice, listening intently to every detail the woman in front of her gave. "Such a dickhead… damned bastard." She muttered towards the end.

"I know right! _Such_ a d–hic–wad!" Her voice cracked towards the middle from both tipsiness and unshed tears that she's been meaning to release.

"Hey, it's alright girl. I got a metal baseball bat in the back if you need to take out some shit on him." Eren's attempt at lightening the damp and minutely tense atmosphere succeeded.

Lucy giggled. "Don't worry, I got Taurus's axe if need be… and Urano Metria."

The auburn-haired girl just laughed and wiped down the countertop. "Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna –hic– head home… see ya soon!"

"Are you sure? I mean– you've had four bottles of whiskey and rum!" Worry was laced in Eren's caring tone of voice.

The celestial spirit mage simply waved her off and noticed a specific mage watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes. Lucy smirked._ 'Payback's a bitch huh? –hic– **Eucliffe**?'_

She grabbed the spluttering dragon slayer to his feet and pushed him towards the doorway while calling out over her shoulder. "I got this bitch right here to escort me out! So don't worry Eren! Place the tab under Fairy Tail's resident 'Light', 'kay? 'Kay!"

Tripping up over her own words, the blue-green eyed barmaid awkwardly waved goodbye at the –quite amusing but that's _sooo~_ going to be kept a secret– duo.

_'Huh, they'd look like a cute couple.'_

* * *

"O-oi! Fairy-bitch! What the hell was that?!" The blonde slayer yelled in exasperation. "And how much alcohol did you drink?" He added as an afterthought.

"Four bottles…" Lucy murmured.

Sting's eyes widened at the sheer amount that this girl in front of him consumed. "What?! FOUR BOTTLES?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND?!"

_'I guess it's because she's a Fairy Tail mage…'_ He sweat-dropped at the thought.

The buxom blonde's eyes started watering, and that made the "Great Sting Eucliffe" checking her for anything and trying to take back his words.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! _**ACK!**_ DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY! BLONDIEEE~!"

Lucy silenced him by wrapping her arms around his torso and whispered into his chest, "Don't be, Sting. I'm the one that's sorry…"

Shocked, he simply hugged her back and pet her hair in hopes of calming down her sobbing. "Hey, it's fine. 'Kay? Let's get you home…"

The light mage went ahead and picked up the other blonde bridal style, and started walking towards her apartment on Strawberry Street.

The Fairy Tail mage tugged on his shirt and grabbed his attention, "Thank you… Sting…"and fell asleep.

"No problem Lucy, no problem…" Sting faintly smiled and cradled her head closer to his chest, nuzzling his head into her hair.

* * *

Lucy had surprisingly awakened to the smell of bacon and eggs instead of her rowdy teammates, Team Natsu. She tossed her feet over the side of the bed and slouched in a manner that would absolutely horrify her father, and awaited her hangover headache.

…that didn't come…

_'What the absolute fuck?!'_

The mage glanced over her bedstead and desperately took the note and read it in hopes to find out what the hell is happening.

* * *

_Fairy-bitch,_

_Breakfast is on the table in the dining room. Where else would that shit be?  
__I gave you some pain-killers before I left through your window above the bed._

_Remember, I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them all alone.  
__Look, I ain't good with this cheesy, sappy shit so just understand that I won't tell anyone and lend you an AWESOME shoulder to lean on._

_– The GREAT Sting Eucliffe_

* * *

_'Great, leave it to Sting to make heart-felt feelings look like shit…'_

But Lucy was grateful that he was actually willing to help, not listen. Dreadfully, she owes him…

Though one question circled her mind as she went to the dining room to eat, **_'How the hell did he even know where I live?!'_**

* * *

( ˘︹˘ )

* * *

***G'awwwww...***

**Hey guys! Yet again, this 'series' of a sort will only consist ****of**

** fifty chapters and fifty chapters only. Anyways, thanks ****for**

**reading, favoriting, following, and/or reviewing this ****Fic**

**of mine. I ****truly appreciate it, and just know, I ****luv you**

** all from the tip of my toes to the top of my ****heart **

**('Cause bottom is too sad and mainstream).**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


	3. Fashion

(◒︠ᴥ◒︡)

* * *

**-=Fashion=-**

* * *

"You know, I've always wondered where the other half of your shirt had gone. I mean, did you _want_ to attract your nonexistent fangirls? …Or was it to complete your stripper look?" Lucy commented Sting as she frolicked over to the dresser, slamming the door shut to the bathroom on her way.

"Wha– **OW**! THAT WAS MY _FOOT_ STUPID!" Falling objects could be heard from the other side of the door as she snickered.

Lucy just threw on a white short sleeve button down shirt that went down to her thighs and picked up Lector. Sure, this was a room in the Sabertooth guildhall, that still didn't mean that she _had_ to care about her appearance in front of her boyfriend's fellow guild mates/friends.

In the bathroom, Sting had just realized what she asked about the GREAT STING EUCLIFFE'S FASHION! "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… WHAT?! ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AMAZING SENSE OF FASHION?!"

He took a peek outside of the bathroom to see her cover her lips in an attempt to conceal her evil giggling. Really? She's _definitely~_ covering her own giddy self.

Tch. Stupid blonde.

"Wait, but–" Lector, Sting's exceed, was interrupted by Lucy's malevolent aura and death glare directed at him.

She was sent straight from hell he tells Sting. Straight from hell. Maybe she's THE devil or maybe she's THE Grim Reaper? Who knows?

"Hehehe~" He nervously laughed. "The fur really goes well with the look…" The feline apprehensively looked at Lucy and was surprised to see what he was witnessing.

The blonde vixen was giving him an approving nod!_ 'HA! I'M ALIVE!~'_

Though Sting's bursted ego bubble didn't comfort him from the mock betrayal he felt. "Goddamned traitor…"

* * *

(◓︠ₒ◓︡)

***Tee Hee?***

**I'm really sorry for the constant delays (if you look at my story schedules on my profile) that are**

**continuously posted! But! June 4th was when I exited school, so now I will be able to ****definitely**

**update on-time and more frequently. Any who~ Thanks for reading, reviewing, following,**

**and/or favoriting this FanFic of mine. I'm thankful and appreciate it! ****Know that I ****love**

**each and every ****one of you from the tip of my toes to ****the top of my heart**

**('Cause bottom is too sad ****and mainstream). **

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


	4. Watch Me

**ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)**

* * *

**-=Watch Me=-**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't even want to do that in the first place, Baka-Bee!"

Currently, Sting and Lucy were debating in the middle of Magnolia's market over who should be the one to ask the person in front of them whether they're a male or not.

"One, I'm not," Sting made air quotations to emphasize his point. "A 'Baka-bee' as you would like to call it. And two, I'm not going to sacrifice my dignity for such a petty little thing!"

Lucy was beet red with the itching urge to kick his fat ass with her infamous 'Lucy Kick.' "And what makes you think that I would sacrifice _mine_?!"

Sting saw her right leg twitching and gulped as he blanched sheet-white. "Fine! I'll do it! 'Cause I can and I will." He looked her dead in the eye. "Watch me, bitch."

She smirked in victory, earning an annoyed glare. Courtesy of Sting Eucliffe.

He tapped the person on the shoulder, all cockiness and confidence mustered was lost on the spot. "Excuse me, erm…person?" Said one raised an eyebrow. "A-are you a uh…a girl or a uh… guy?"

He was hit with a purse.

"Exxcuuuuuse~ _me_?! For _your_ information you raggedy-ass fool,_ I_ am a _girl_!" She screeched.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Sting let out a girly screech of his own as he ran out of there like a mad man.

Lucy noticed the stone her hopeless companion was about to trip on. "Sting! JUMP YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA TRIP OVER THE–"

"OWWWWWWW!~ FUUU–"

The blonde simply let out a knowing sigh and sweat-dropped. "…rock…"

* * *

**(¬‿¬)**

* * *

***Next Update: June 15th, 2015!***

**Here's a little drabble for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did creating it!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and/or reviewing this little Fic**

**of mine! It makes my day every time! Oh, and always remember that I love you**

**all from the tip of my toes to the top of my heart ('Cause bottom is way too**

**sad and mainstream).**

**Thanks Again! ~ Light**


End file.
